Fangs and Wings: A Mixed Blood's Story
by EvTheOdd13
Summary: A young man born differently into an old world. He lost his way when a dark God finds him and offers him love, will he take it and have everything he wanted, or will he find that getting what you want leads only to destruction? Rated M for later chapters and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Fangs and Wings: A Mixed Blood's Story

I was not always so mean, I was not always so terrified that someone would find and kill me, I was not always so lonely. Once, I was happy, friendly, sweet, and loved. My world was shakn by a great war that took place over the Elyasian Fields of my home land in The Unseelie Court. The war was between the fairies and the vampires. It lasted for 35,603 years and I was only alive for 300 of them. The final, 300 of the years. I was born to a woman who was raped by a vampire in a blood lust. she managed to live by her magic and captured him under a grand willow tree, the tree had been alive since the time before the magicless beings called mortals came to be.

When the vampire woke from his rage he saw how badly he had hurt the fairy. He was just young and had never wanted to hurt anyone. He had been drafted into this fight, forcibly trained, and then sent into a rage. He was not supposed to have lived, but because my mother would never let osmeone get away with the injustice of rape, he did; but not without a price. He saw the traces of himself left on her body, and cried. In my father's opinion she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and I would have to agree. My mother was tall, standing at 5'7" with long wavy honey blonde hair and summer sky blue eyes. Her figure was full and curvy, her skin soft and pale. My mother's voice though, that was the most beautiful thing I had ever known. It was soft and melodical, but low and calming. I miss her very much.

My father was even taller, standing at 6'7" and weighing 250 pounds of pure undiluted muscle. His hair was obsidian and his eyes where a silvery red. His skin was scarred and pale, but must have been tan when he was human, because his face held freckles and some wrinkles. He had a hearty laugh and a deep, resounding voice that called attention and garnered respect. He was strong and fast, but kind when you got past his cocky smile and sarcastic personality. He was more sensitive than people outside our little home would ever know, crying because he ran over a squirrle, or because he felt my pain at a scrapped knee, or because the night sky was too beautiful for words. He was a wonderful father.

Anyway, I allowed my descriptions to distract me. He cried when he saw how much he had hurt the fairy woman whom would birth me later that year. She saw him and walked towards him. "Monster. You break into my home, grab me from my bed, take me from my home, and force yourself upon me, taking my blood and my virtue. You defiled my body with your seed and my soul with your fangs. You deserve no better than death for your deeds; yet now you cry seeing the havoc you have reeked. Why? What gives you the right to cry with an undead soul at the absolute HELL You have brought upon me?!" My mother was screaming towards the end, shaking with rage and crying her eyes out. She was covered in her own blood, especially between her legs. Her nightgown was ripped and her skin bruised and cut.

My father hung his head in shame. "Dear Lady, I have no right to live for my misdeeds, you are correct. I am nothing but a monster, a horrible creature that feeds on the life of others. If I could undo what I have done I would, I swear on all I hold dear that I would. I weep not for fear of what will happen to me, but out of sympathy and sorrow for the beauty I have defiled. If I live through this, I will stand by your side until you force me to leave. If you are pregnant, I will support you and our child. I will never let anyone harm you again. If you choose for my death, I will bequith my wealth and everything I have to you and the child as payment for the life I created. I am so sorry..." his voice faded and crackled with the weight of his sorrow. My mother's heart melted quickly and she sighed heavily.

"You will live, and you will stay by my side. I could use a protector and if I am pregnant no child should have to live without their father. I do not love you, and I do not know you, so you and I will live in seperate rooms until we can decide if we love eachother or not. We cannot stay here, because the war will result in our deaths. We must go to the mortal realm and live there. I will make a bed for you for tonight and we will leave in the morning. Agreed?"

"Yes, I thank you for your decision." He said as she released him and they went to my mother's home. She brought down pillows and blankets for him to sleep on the couch and made the couch for him to sleep on, and she went to her room, locking the door and putting the dresser infront of it. She knew it wouldn't do much, but it would do enough. She went and showered then slept till morning. In the morning she woke up, packed her bags and left her room to find my father. He was awake and paceing, when he saw her his eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. At that moment, she knew he was her other half, the thing spoken of in hushed wispers at slumber parties and in locker rooms, the thing we scoff but secretly hope to be true; he was her life mate. She walked over to him, and let him hold her, her fear and anxiety disapearing as she was held, smelling his scent and feeling his skin. She sighed in contentment.

My father would never had told her the truth, that all night he paced the room, trying to stay away from her door, from going into her room and laying by her sleeping form and holding her close. He wanted to be by her side and to know she was safe. He knew from the time she released her magic that bound him to the tree that he was hers, she was his, and they needed each other. They left through a portal and arrived three miles outside of a decent sized village, appearing in the thick of a wooded area, out of sight. My father held my mother's hand as they walked into the village and my father took my mother to his home. He took everything worth either a personal or monetary value to himself and clothes, he took the bed linens and his weapons trunk. Loading the carriage with his items and the few my mother had from her home, he rigged up the horses and in the unmarked carriage, they left to begin a new life. They traveled for many days before settling into an area of England that was far enough away from towns to not be quickly found, but close enough to towns to be a good area.

My father build a medium sized, two story cottage in a medow. twenty yards from the house on any side was nothing but forest, save for the front upon which my father build a dirt and stone road, to lead towards and away from the house. He build a fence around the back of the house, made of stone. The cottage itself was made of white sand stone, cobble stone, heavy red oak wood, and a thick sod and stone roof. The windows held glass and the door was thick and heavy. It had a wrot iron handle and a heavy knocker. He build a barn for the horses and carriage, and dug a deep well that would last many, many years. The outside got plenty of sun and he dug a large garden in the back yard, the grass around our home grew with wild flowers and the forest ebbed a cooling breeze during even the hottest day.

The inside of the house was even more beautiful, the walls where smooth with the sand stone with stairs and the floor made of red oak. There was a large stone fireplace and a decent sized kitchen. He build a couch of wood and stuffed linens, and made a large bed for mother and himself from the same wood and a soft down matress, he also crafted my crib and a guest bed. He crafted every item of furnature we had and my mother decorated the house with wild flowers, painting she made, and candles she scented with herbs. It was home, and it was wonderful. I was born one harsh winter, when my parents where at home with no way to get to a doctor, due to the heavy snows. My mother screamed in agony as I broke her fragil body into the body of a birthing mother. My father held her hand and told her to push as he watched for my birth. Three hours passed like this, my mother panting and crying, my father wiping her forhead with a cool cloth and telling her how muched he loved her and to breathe and push. At midnight I was born, a blood-covered, screaming, fanged, winged, baby boy. My mother cooed her joy as she held me to breast and my father's chest swelled with pride at seeing me, his offspring. I was pale, small, and fragil. My eyes where hazel and my hair was a dark chocolate brown with blonde highlights. My lips where a perfect bow and soft pink. My wings where black, blue, and purple, delicate as the wings of a moth in appearance but hard and scalled as a dragon's wings. My fangs where smaller than an average vampire child's, curved like a cat's and stark white. I looked like the strangest yet most beloved thing they had ever beheld, according to their words.

I was happy with my family as I grew, never knowing hunger, neglect, or loneliness. I was loved very dearly and well educated. I was so happy until the day I turned 17, thats when everything changed. I had always known I was different; I was gay, I had both fairy magic and vampireic abilities, I was 5'6" and 145 pounds, muscular and pale, I was fragil and I had difficulty drinking blood. I was not a normal fairy nor a normal vampire, and I certainly was not a normal human. My parents loved me despite all my flaws and made me so happy. I don't remember much of that evening; mother made my favorite dinner, broccolise, cheese and chicken cassarole, apple fritters, and biskets with chicken gravey; father got a bottle of wine to let us drink since I was 17 that day and it was time, mother made a strawberry shortcake, and we had a blast. I went to bed around twelve as I was accustomed to, and fell into a deep and happy sleep knowing my parents where in their rooms being happy together and always near by if I ever needed them. If only I could keep that feeling of bliss and safety...


	2. Chapter 2

Fangs and Wings: A Mixed Blood's Story

I awoke to the house burning down around me. Thick heavy smoke filled my lungs as I tried to see past my tears. I cried out for mom and dad and ran to their room, to try to save them. My mother was laying on the floor, her skin burnt on her face and her breathing nearly stopped; my father was nowhere to be seen. I was not sure if he got out safely or if he had already burned, since he was a vampire. I grabbed my mother and took her outside, laying her on the grass and healing her as best as I could. I was nowhere near as good a healer as she was, or as helpful as my father would have been. I tried to put out the fire and managed to set the blaze to a smokey faint burn, which I finished extinguishing with a spell for rain. As the rain poured my mother's heart beat stopped. I was alone, and broken.

I don't remember much after that, just a blind rage and waking up in a forest many miles from my home. I had blood on me and no idea where I was. I stood from my slumped position on the ground and looked around. There was snow on the ground and many tall pine trees, so wherever I was it was closer to the north. I shivered faintly and walked down the road, trying to figure out what I would do. I was lost with no money, no clothes other than my sleeping pants, no shelter, and no family. I was as good as dead if I diden't at least find some coin to buy food and clothes. Shelter I could find in a cave. I went into the town and happened to see an elder vampire by the name of Scuro De'Amante, one whom had visited my home many years ago. He reconized me by scent and walked briskly over to me, and embraced me. In his heavy Italian accent he spoke. "Andreas, what are you doing here? Your parents will be shocked to see- why do you weep? No, no, Non macchiare i tuoi begli occhi di lacrime. (Do not sully your beautiful eyes with tears.) Come, I will take you to my home and we will speak more privatly." he whisked me away before I could even still my shaking shoulders, or dry my tear filled eyes.

His home was a large, dark mansion out in the middle of a mountainous forest. He took me to a warm bedroom and gave me a set of clothes, and ordered a bath from his servants and told them to clean me up, he had a faint blush on his face as he spoke to me with his left index finger crooked under my chin, making me look into his beautiful blood red eyes. "mio caro(my dear), while you are beautiful in this state of undress I must have you properly dressed before i lose my controle. Join me in the drawing room once you are clean and dressed; we will eat and you may tell me w hat has caused you such sorrow." He left the room, my heart was beating hard. I was attracted to this ancient vampire, maybe because he was obviously a protector, and would be a good provider for a family; maybe it was his sexy as hell accent, or maybe it was just head trauma. Whatever it was I just knew I liked him, and was unsure of whether he wanted me or if he was just being kind. I stripped down when the bath was brought and relaxed into the tub, letting the servants clean me with some discomfort. I don't like when others touch my body but it would be rude to reject the services my host so kindly extended. They dried my and dressed me in black silk trousers that where a little too long and large, and a white dress shirt that went to midthigh easily. They led me to the drawing room and I saw Scuro sitting in a large red armchair, across from another with a table between them. There was a large fire roaring in the fireplace and I cleared my throat to let him know I was there.

"Ah, mio caro, please, come in and sit. I hope you like honey scones and black tea. I figured you may have a slightly upset stomach since your tears fell so hard earlier." his voice was like warm velvet in my head and it made me dizzy as I followed his orders. I had no clue what was happening but before long I was in his lap, his hand on my ass as he stroked my bare chest. I had one hand in his hair and the other on the side of his neck as I sobbed on his shoulder and told him everything that had happened. He rocked me and spoke to me in gentle tones "Andreas , sh , il suo ok , ho te , sei al sicuro . Io non ti lascerò , io non permetterò a nessuno di male." (Andreas, sh, its ok, I have you, you are safe. I will not leave you, I will not let anyone harm you.) As he spoke I seemed to calm more and I cuddled against his cold skin. He was not warm which meant he had not fed in a good while. His voice relaxed me and his scent drew me in. His touch on my bared skin was soft, sensual and light. He kneeded my ass as he held me, just enough that it felt good but not enough to alert me to any danger. "You will stay with me, mio caro. No one will harm you while you are here and I will keep you safe. Since your sire is more than likely perished by the flames and your mother has most likely passed on from her terrible burns, I will be your guardian. Even once you are an adult I shall keep you. You will want for nothing and never be lonely. I will ask very little of you, but I expect you to do as I say. Are we agreed?" his voice was pure silk with an iron underside. He was using an ability of vampires called compulsion; but I had no idea he was using a power over me, I just thought he was being a adult, a man.

"We are agreed, what would you have me call you though?" I asked softly, my voice a pale whimper.

"You will call me Master when we are in private, in public or before another being unless you have my instructions you shall call me Scuro." he replied calmly and collectedly. He tugged my hair so I was looking into his eyes "No one other than myself will touch you, kiss you, hold you, coddle you, or punish you." and with those words spoken his lips covered mine for what was the first, but would not be the last kiss from the old vampire. His lips were rouch and hard as his tongue invaded my mouth, he tasted of wine and tea. I whimpered as he plundered my virgin mouth, not used to the closeness, the intimacy, or the rough agressive nature of the vampire. He held me tightly by my hips, biting my lip and drawing blood from it, making me yelp in suprise. He chuckled darkly as he sucked my lower lip, tasting my blood, my life. He began to kiss down my jaw and my neck, finding the throbbing artery just under the skin. His tongue laved over the blood-filled vein and then his teeth pierced me. I cried out before a soft moan escaped my lips. The initial bite was hell, fiery pain; but the after effects where blissful, amazing, beautiful, the feeling was pure esctasy. I felt like my body was burning and melting and tingling all over, my untouched manhood was rock hard in my borrowed pants, and my head was thrown back in pleasure as I held Scuro's lips to my neck. He chuckled darkly as he placed his hand over my hardened manhood and ground his palm into it. His free hand holding the back of my neck.

As he finished feeding he closed the wounds with a swipe of his tongue and laved my nipples, I was moaning in pleasure as he excited the tender nubs into hard points. I clutched his hair and ground my hips against his hand and my ass against the hardness I felt from his pants. I was horny and wanting, not knowing how to get the release I craved. He carried me to his room, never ceasing his assult on my chest as he closed the dor behind him and threw me onto his bed, quickly pinning my smaller body to the silken sheets as he kissed over my body and groaped my hard cock through my pants. He undid them and stroked me, spreading my precum over my 7" penis as he made me suck on two of his fingers. He growled low after a moment and began to prod my virgin asshole with one, sliding it into the tight ring as I yelped in pain. He growled low in my ear as he fingered my ass and stroked my cock. "Silence cagna. You will not be so loud when I do not give you premission to be. I will not punish you for this time, but I will for the next." he added a second finger and sissored them inside of me fast and hard. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain. Once he believed myself to be loose enough he flipped me onto my stomach and pulled my hips into the air. I began to beg him not to hurt me "please! Please don't do this, anything but this! Please!" I cried over and over again before he snarled and pulled me harshly back by my hair "SILENCE PUTTANA! You DO NOT SPEAK until SPOKEN TO! You will be punished now. I will paddle you and you will count out each smack and thank me for correcting you. Everytime you do not thank me or do not count the punishment will begin again."

I was terrified as he chained my hands to the bed posts and my ankles in a way that my ass was exposed high in the air. He grabbed a paddle that was about 2' long, 2.5' wide and 4" thick. It had holes in it and a leather wrapped handle. I heard the swooshing sound as he took a few practice hits, then I felt it connect with my bare ass cheeks with a resounding slap. My ass burned and stung as tears slipped down my face. I gasped out and he growled "And so we begin again." before swinging again, this time I gasped out the number one and thanked him.

SMACK "two! Thank you for correcting me Master!" SMACK "three! Thank you for correcting me Master!" and so on as he pounded my ass with the paddle, until my ass bled from the strikes and I could no longer feel my legs and tears flowed freely down my face. I could feel nothing, other than broken. I felt like I was just a doll, a stuffed animal being abused by a toddler, no one would care if they saw, no one would even think twice. I knew this life would more than likely kill me, but what else could I do but accept it? I had nowhere to go, no one to go to. I was all alone and this was the only way I could survive for even the briefest amount of time. I sighed inwardly, steeling myself for what I knew would certainly be hell. My new Master put down the paddle and rubbed my sore ass before he took a bottle of clear liquid and smeared it on his 5" cock and a small amount on my asshole. He incerted one finger and then two, pumping them hard and fast, giving my virgin ass no chance to adjust. I bit my lip and delt with it, before I felt the wrinkled head of his putrid dick against my hole. He thrust in fast and hard and rode me like an animal. I cried silently as he fucked my virginity away, he took no heed to my pain. After a few minutes he shuddered and thrust twice more and I felt his burning hot cum shoot into my tight ass as his cock dribbled, his low gutteral groan and then he pulled out, releasing my chains. He pulled me against him and stroked my semihard cock until it was hard and he forced me to cum. I hated the man and everything he represented. I vowed to get free once I had a fully formed plan, and I began it that night as he slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Fangs and WIngs: A Mixed Blood's Story

As he slept I paced the large room, naked and in too much mental, emotional and physical pain to sleep. My ass hurt with each step but it only fuled my aggression. I decided to take small amounts of coin each week, but only at random times such as just before he returned. There were a lot of maids to take the blame, as much as I disliked the idea of framing an innocent it was my only option. My next step would be to behave, act like I am fully broken and will do anything he tells me, even if I don't want to. I hated this plan but I had no option. It would be painful, terrible, and disgusting. I would hate it and it would make me feel dirty both outside and in, but I would do it, degrading myself to this disgusting but this is life and survival. Its never fun, its never easy and it sucks. It sucks and hurts and rips apart everything that you hold dear while it forces you onto the ground and kicks you till you bleed. That is the life I know, the one I knew was just a sweet lie, that you can stand up and smile when you look in the mirror, that you don't have to fight to live. My parents gave me so much, I became a dependent little pussy; a over grown baby who still was coddled by momma and daddy when he got picked on for his wings. I hated it almost as much as my own reflection. I hated the sounds I heard, the birds chirping, the snores of the wretched vampire near me, the sounds of the maids and butlers waking up and chattering, the wind in the trees. I hated the sun that rose above the green forest and blue mountain peaks, the colors of the bright morning, and the rainbow I saw in the sky. I wished only for darkness and thunder, a storm that would rage and howl as much as I wanted to. I was done with being happy, with showing joy. I was a hateful person, and I would survive no matter what.

When my new Master awoke I was laying beside him peacefully, looking innocent and serene as I feined sleep. He chuckled and held me close. I pretended to cuddle up to him as I heard the door open and a maid come in to restock the wood and sweep the fireplace. My Master told her to bring clothes for me and she did quickly. When I "woke up" I was alone in the room, with the clothes folded on the bed and a leather collar ontop of them. A note next to them said:

" My Dearest Andreas,

When you awaken please get dressed, and wear the collar as well. Then come down to the garden and join me for breakfast. If you fail to do these expect a punishment.

-Master"

I sigh and put on the collar and the shirt and pants. The shirt is dark red and made of fine silk, the pants are a skin tight black leather. I pull on the boots and they are tight, slightly heeled black leather. I look in the mirror, my body looks damn good like that. I comb my jaw length dark honey brown hair into a short ponytail. I go downstairs and out to the garden, looking every bit the dark fairy. My Master sits with his legs crossed on a white inrticate iron chair next to a table that has crepes and coffee and tea and fruit on it. i come to him, since we are alone I keep my eyes down and kneel infront of him. "Good morning Master."

"Why hello my beautiful pet, look up at me so I may see you." I meet his eyes and he chuckles happily "A broken man if I have ever seen one, but beautiful as a small child. You will be a wonderful slave. Now mia caro, sit and eat breakfast." I go and sit, eating the breakfast he gives me. The crepes are sweet but heavy and the coffee is weak. I just eat and drink without any comments. I already took some coin today, only three small silver pieces that he wouldn't notice and I hid them. He would never figure out where they where, even if he noticed they where missing. I hid them in a crook of a wall, a small crack that I hid with fairy magic. I finished eating and sat, waiting for my newest instructions. That day I was ordered to bathe my Master, follow him around, and kneel beside him as he sat and read a book. That night the sexual abuse continued but I was long past caring. It still hurt, but I didn't care. Each thrust got me closer to my freedom and my salvation. The next few days continued in this same pattern. I would sleep, dress, come to him, eat, follow, kneel, suck, and fuck as much as I was ordered. Each time I got the chance I stored small coins that could not be noticed away in my hiding place. One day I learned my Master was to go on a long journy. He would be gone for a week and I was to be left alone. The maids would do their jobs and feed me, and I was to occupy myself with reading, writing, or any hobby I wanted that would not remove me from the house and grounds. The day he left I spent my time in the library, reading old books on witchcraft, mythology, romance, and murder. I found one spell that would summon a Dark God, a spell that would bring him to me but it would cost me dearly, something important, my heart. To summon this God; a God called Erebus. In Greek mythology he was a god of Darkness and a consort of the Goddess Nyx. He was said to be the pure personification of absolute darkness, and ruler of a realm between Hell and our world, where the dead passed through before their eternal torment. I copied down the spell and made sure to double check what I would need:

-Silver pin

-Blood of the caster

-a Raven's feather

-The ashes of a Willow branch

-Rose water

-Dried Nightshade berries

\- Died Wolves bane leaves

-Powdered Arsenic

-Silver Dagger

-Obsidian

I wrote what to do carefully, as not to screw up my summoning of what could very well be my back up plan for salvation.

1\. With the ashes make a pentagram and set the rose water in the center.

2\. mix the dried nightshade berries, wolve's bane leaves, and arsenic into a powder and mix it into the rose water.

3\. Place the silver pin into the bowel.

4\. Place the obsidian on the Raven's feather and ignite them both.

5\. Take the silver dagger and slice your wrist and speak the chant. When the God appears you will offer him your blood to seal a deal between you both. Once the deal is sealed you two will be bound until the deal is completed. At the time of completion the God will claim his prize for his work.

The chant was easy enough but I still wrote it down to be safe

"Oh God of Darkness, hear my call! From the sulfury void, I call you forth! From the pits of Hell, I call you forth! From your palace of Darkness, I call you forth! Oh great and powerful Erebus I summon you! I offer my blood in exchange for my wish and promise to fulfill my end of the bargan once my wishes are fulfilled! I summon you now and here on this plane of existance and request your appearance!"

I roled up the paper and happened to find a raven's featherand a small obsidian rock as I walked outside that day. I also collected Nightshade berries and Wolve's bane leaves. I placed them in a leather pouch to dry and hide them away in my special place, along with my feather. I found a silver pin the next day, laying under the bed, and ordered rose water as a cologne. I put some of it in a glass vile and hid it away in the crack with everything else. I was close to having it all, and on top of that I had enough coin to buy at least one meal. Soon I would have more. That night I stole six gold coins, giving me enough money to hide for a day or two in a large village with an inn. I decided to keep saving though, just to make sure I have enough to keep myself hidden. I kept working on plans and once my Master returned and I earned his trust more, I asked for a silver dagger to keep on my person for when he was gone, concocting a story with the cook about a man breaking in while Master was gone and how the cook saved my life. The dagger was ordered imediatly and I got it quickly delivered. I had it all now, at least all I needed for the spell. I still needed a good bit of money. As I kept up with this disgusting work of fucking an ancient and decrepet vampire and acting like he was a wonderful person. I kept playing my role beautifully. As the weeks wore on, I kept stealing money and hiding it. Another night came where I learned that my Master was to leave again, this time for a week. I smiled ruefully. I counted my coins and had over two hundered, enough to survive until I find a job. I got out my ingrediants and pushed the furnature in the room out of the way and against the doors. I began my spell and ordered everything together and set up. I slit my wrist and summoned the Dark God Erebus. A large puff of smoke filled the room and I fell to my knees coughing as my eyes watered, my ribs hurt and my lungs burn. As the smoke began to clear I heard a deep rumble and looked up to see a man dressed in the blackest black leather. His boots where leather with steel, his pants where skin tight and showed his beautiful body, his shirt was a beautiful black and tight but open necked. His hair was to the center of his chest at it's longest point and pitch black with blue highlights. His eyes where gold and his skin paler than the moon. He was well muscled and beautiful, my heart reacted to him furriously. He looked down at me and smirked, his fangs longer than mine and his eyes seemed to sparkle maliciously.

"Well, well, well. What a beautiful fairy...with vampire in his blood? Hm...you smell delicious...what deal would you have me make with you?"


End file.
